Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl/Gallery
A gallery of images and videos from the first Pirates of the Caribbean film, The Curse of the Black Pearl. Images Posters Image:First POTC poster.jpg| Image:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean-_The_Curse_of_the_Black_Pearl_Theatrical_Poster.JPG| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean- The Curse of the Black Pearl Teaser Poster.JPG| Image:ImagesCANMW1J4-POTC-jack sparrow-movie one.jpg| Image:Barbposter.jpeg| Image:ImagesCADXGQCB-orland bloom-will.jpg| Image:ImagesCAFP35Y6-KK-elizabeth.jpg| Image:Poster Jack.jpg| Image:Poster Barb.jpg| Image:Poster Will.jpg| Image:Poster Liz.jpg| Image:COTBPGroupPoster.jpg| Image:COTBPJackPoster.jpg| Image:Barbossapromo.jpg| Image:User1791 1160525043a.jpg| Image:COTBPLizPoster.jpg| Image:BP big.jpg| Promotional images Image:COTBPDVDLeafletPromos.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:CaptainJackCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:MPW-17195.jpg| Image:normal_047.jpg| Image:JackPromoP1.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26210361-371-400-1-.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Johnny-Depp-1-.jpg| Image:Captain-jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26242843-375-400-1-.jpg| Image:JackCotBPPosterPromo.jpg| Image:JackPistolPromo.jpg| Image:JackPromoCotBP.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26210396-376-400-1-.jpg| Image:Potc1JackMedaillon.jpg| Image:JackAztecgoldByBarbossaBrazil.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-33-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31085799-199-200-1-.jpg| Image:Nouvelle image (38).png| Image:6.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-33-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31085795-199-200-1-.jpg| Image:Will medallion 2.jpg| Image:WillMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:Turner7-1-.jpg| Image:COTBPWillFrontProfilePromo.jpg| Image:WillP1Promo2.jpg| Image:Obpic2-1-.jpg| Image:5264001_637807_4_267538859.jpg| Image:ImagesCAYHBD5Y.jpg| Image:Kkpic3-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth5.jpg| ImagesCAVCA1SZ.jpg| Image:Barbossa 8.jpeg| Image:Barbossa reference.jpg| Image:Sqpfz5-1-.png| Image:Norrington-1-.jpg| Image:CotBPCommodoreNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonCotBPPromo2.jpg| Image:3640035719 f1bd243230 o.jpg| Image:COTBPJackandWillPromo.jpg| Image:James-Norrington-james-norrington-5566402-950-940-1-.jpg| Image:POTC-COTBP.jpg| Image:Potc7-1-.jpg Image:Potc-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27482304-1500-1495-1-.jpg| Image:WillElizabethP1Promo.jpg| Image:Will Elizabeth COTBP.jpeg| Image:COTBPCastPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastandJBPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastWithGVandJBPromo.jpg| Image:Lieutenant.jpg| Image:Gov&LNorrington.jpg| Image:Elizabeth bed.jpg| Image:LizPuttingonMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:PortRoyalBoatsPromo.jpg| Image:PortRoyalDocksPromo.jpg| Image:663894066-1-.jpg| Image:Depp.jpg| Image:2785336024 1-1-.jpg| Image:JackArrivaltoPortRoyalNightPromo.jpg| Image:Sparrow18-1-.jpg| Image:Group_11.jpg| Image:243262xl.jpg| Image:PortRoyalHarborPromo.jpg| Image:JackP1JBPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31416852-720-540-1-.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31416851-720-540-1-.jpg| Image:Jack wheel.jpg| Image:JackAbouttoRescueLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackCotBPJBPromo.jpg| Image:JackP1Promo.jpg| Image:JackSavingLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackCotBPJBPromo2.jpg| Image:GunsonJackPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:JackThreateningLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCotBP.jpg| Image:Jack_escape.jpg| Image:JackEscapeFromNavyPromo2.jpg| Image:JackEscapeFromNavyPromo.jpg| Image:JackinBlacksmithShopPromo.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo1.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo2.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo3.jpg| Image:WillBlacksmithPromo4.jpg| Image:WillDonkeyPromo.jpg| Image:665875179-1-.jpg| Image:Jack_Will_duel.jpg| Image:CotBPJackstaringatthePearlPromo.jpg| Image:RaidPR.jpg| Image:LizPintelRagettiPromo.jpg| Image:JacobyPromo.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo1.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo2.jpg| Image:WillDuringPortRoyalRaidPromo3.jpg| Image:JackJailP1Promo.jpg| Image:ThereIsACursePromo.jpg| Image:Pearl rowers.jpg| Image:PintelTalkingtoBosunAboutLizPromo.jpg| Image:YeNotLayaHandPromo.jpg| Image:CotBPCaptainBarbossaPromo.jpg| Image:Lizcoin.jpg| Image:CursedCrewandLizPromo.jpg| Image:WillNorrington2-1-.jpg| Image:665887070-1-.jpg| Image:-POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28226661-640-432-1-.jpg| Image:Potc26-1-.jpg| Image:Will Sword UNO.jpg| Image:Jack and Will on the Interceptor.jpg| Image:Images.jpg| Image:CaptainJackSparrow.jpg| Image:JackSmilePromo.jpg| Image:WillAboardInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:Potc-1-.jpg| Image:665908150-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and Will on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:HangingTherePromo.jpg| Image:665916236-1-.jpg| Image:665909766-1-.jpg| Image:Potc16-1-.jpg| Image:WillFaithfulBrideBrawlPromo.jpg| Image:LizDressingPromo2.jpg| Image:LizDressingPromo.jpg| Image:BarbJBPhoto.jpg| Image:LizAboardBPPromo.jpg| Image:LizinBPCabinPromo.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 1.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 2.jpg| Image:665920216-1-.jpg| Image:Hector&Elizabeth.jpg| Image:BarbossaandMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:HBandJacktheMonkeyPromo.jpg| Image:CotBPElizabethReddressHairdoPromo.jpg| Image:665918981-1-.jpg| Image:HBShowingLizCursedCrewPromo.jpg| Image:HBinMoonlightPromo.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo2.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo3.jpg| Image:Elizabeth 12.jpg| Image:JackandInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:WillJackGibbsPromo.jpg| Image:JackAndMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:InterceptorSunsetPromo.jpg| Image:WillandGibbsOnInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:WillGibbsStoryPromo.jpg| Image:WillInterceptorWheelPromo.jpg| Image:665918120-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:CotBPCrewArrivaltoBlackPearlPromo.jpg| Image:CursedCrewInIsladeMuertaCavePromo.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaTreasures.jpg| Image:666592813-1-.jpg| Image:Barbossa Liz 7.jpg| Image:BarbossaBrazil.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and eliz.jpg| Image:JackTheMonkeyP1Promo.jpg| Image:Jack Telescope.jpg| Image:BPatIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:WillRescuingLizPromo.jpg| Image:LizRedDressPromo.jpg| Image:Barbossa sc3.jpg| Image:Pirates.jpg| Image:Pic38-1-.jpg| Image:Jack and Barbossa.jpg| Image:666621850-1-.jpg| Image:666616789-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:LizAnamariaPromo.jpg| Image:PintelRagettiandCannonPromo.jpg Image:Sparrow17-1-.jpg| Image:HBDuringInterceptorBattlePromo.jpg| Image:Black Pearl vs HMS Interceptor 1.jpg| Image:666624753-1-.jpg| Image:666623198-1-.jpg| Image:POTC1Jack.png| Image:Will Turner.jpg| Image:SheGoesFreePromo1.jpg| Image:SheGoesFreePromo2.jpg| Image:Toghe.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Barbossa Crew.jpg| Image:666635488-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 3.jpg| Image:666637995-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-2ref.jpg| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo.jpg| Image:LizRumrunnersIslePromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumPromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo2.jpg| Image:JackSeesDauntlessPromo.jpg| Image:RescuedLizPromo.jpg| Image:RescuedLizPromo2.jpg| Image:LizandNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:JackTalkstoHBPromo.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and his crew.jpg| Image:LizOnDauntlessPromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-7790576-800-513.jpg| Image:Pirate cave.jpg| Image:HBWillAztecChestPromo.jpg| Image:666669488-1-.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaJackStonechestpromo.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaWillJackIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:666670665-1-.jpg| Image:OfftheEdgeoftheMapPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPJackFightPromo.jpg| Image:JackDuringIsladeMuertaFight1.jpg| Image:JackDuringIsladeMuertaFight2.jpg| Image:JackDuringIsladeMuertaFight3.jpg| Image:LizSneakingAboardBPPromo.jpg| Image:MotleyCrewCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:LizandMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:ImagesCAG0H4ZW.jpg| Image:LizIsladeMuertaFightCloseUpPromo.jpg| Image:Will&ElizabethCavePromo.jpg| Image:WillIslaMuertaFightPromo1.jpg| Image:WillIslaMuertaFightPromo2.jpg| Image:666681166-1-.jpg| Image:WillAboutToDropMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:666664782-1-.jpg| Image:JackTreasuresPromo.jpg| Image:WaitingFortheOpportuneMomentPromo.jpg| Image:LizDuringHangingPromo.jpg| Image:Weatherby Swann.jpg| Image:JackExecutionP1.jpg| Image:666699670-1-.jpg| Image:JackRunningWithNooseJBPhoto.jpg| Image:JackWillVsNavyPromo.jpg| Image:WillvstheNavyPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg| Image:WillPosePromo.jpg| Image:MPW-17639.jpg| Image:JackCotBPrest.jpg| Image:JackWillSurroundedbyNavyPromo.jpg| Image:666706655-1-.jpg| Image:666708172-1-.jpg| Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| Image:666704721-1-.jpg| Image:Will Promo P1.jpg| Image:WillP1Hat&SwordPromo.jpg| Image:Pirate1022s.jpg| Image:ThisIstheDayPromo.jpg| Miscellaneous On-set images Image:Dauntlessbarge.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-the-curse-of-the-black-pearl-17.jpg| Image:Pirate Ships-Dry dock ship.jpg| Image:236671698 43401b2b07 b.jpg| Image:HMSInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:HMSInterceptorPromo2.jpg| Image:67393810.jpg| Image:MotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:666771357-1-.jpg| Image:JackandHarbormasterOnSet.jpg| Image:GoreandNavyOnSet.jpg| Image:FortCharlesSet.jpg| Image:JBOnSet.jpg| Image:OBandBobAndersonOnSet.jpg| Image:JackandJBOnSet.jpg| Image:JBOnSet2.jpg| Image:OBandGoreOnSet.jpg| Image:KKandJBOnSet.jpg| Image:JBandCameraCrewOnSet.jpg| Image:DivingJackOnSet2.jpg| Image:DivingJackOnSet.jpg| Image:UnderwaterLizOnSet.jpg| Image:666765293-1-.jpg| Image:WillSwordOnSet.jpg| Image:3656855 std-1-.jpg| Image:OBGoreandKNOnSet.jpg| Image:666762263-1-.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-the-curse-of-the-black-pearl-47.jpg| Image:241443119 fd59c8e785 b.jpg| Image:666768045-1-.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow & the Jack monkey.jpg| Image:666769155-1-.jpg| Image:Sparrow21-1-.jpg| Image:Will on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:RumrunnersIsleShoreOnSet.jpg| Image:GVandGROnSet.jpg| Image:JackNegotiationOnSet.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaOnSet.jpg| Image:BTSJohnnyGeoffreyGore.jpg| Image:Koehler cave.jpg| Image:Mallot movie COTBP.jpg| Image:666764039-1-.jpg| Image:01.jpg| Image:COTBPJDandOBOnSet.jpg| Image:COTBPJBandJDOnSet.jpg| Image:666764759-1-.jpg| Logos Image:CotBPFilmTitleOpening.jpg| Image:COTBPTrailerLogo.jpg| Image:AFIJBVidCOTBPLogo.jpg|Jerry Bruckheimer AFI Tribute Reel Concept art Image:AztecGoldCoinConcept.jpg| Image:Sparrowconcept.jpg| Image:JackSketch1.jpg| Image:JackSketch2.jpg| Image:JackSketch3.jpg| Image:SkeletalJackConcept.jpg| Image:LizSketch1.jpg| Image:LizSketch2.jpg| Image:LizSketch3.jpg| Image:BarbossaSketch.jpg| Image:CursedHBandMoonConcept.jpg| Image:Skeletal Barbossa2.jpg| Image:Skeletal Barbossa.jpg| Image:MurtoggandMullroyConcept.jpg| Image:NorringtonConcept.jpg| Image:SwannConcept.jpg| Image:CursedMonkeyandMedallionConcept.jpg| Image:Grapple concept.jpg| Image:Jacoby cursed.jpg| Image:Koehler cursed.jpg| Image:Mallot cursed.png| Image:SkeletalBosunConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalKoehlerConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalTwiggConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalPintelConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalRagettiConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalRagettiDressConcept.jpg| Image:CursedJackConcept.jpg| Image:CursedBarbossaConcept.jpg| Image:CursedBosunConcept.jpg| Image:CursedGrappleConcept.jpg| Image:CursedJacobyConcept.jpg| Image:CursedKoehlerConcept.jpg| Image:CursedKoehlerConcept2.jpg| Image:CursedMallotConcept.jpg| Image:CursedPintelConcept.jpg| Image:CursedRagettiConcept.jpg| Image:CursedTwiggConcept.jpg| Image:CursedMonkeyConcept.jpg| Image:CursedPirateConcept.jpg| Image:CotBPShipsArt.jpg| Image:BlackPearlSternConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlBowConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlDeckConcept.jpg| Image:PortRoyalConcept.jpg| Image:LizSeesWillinWaterStoryboard.jpg| Image:LizandMedallionConcept.jpg| Image:JackArrivaltoPortRoyalStoryboard.jpg| Image:JackSeesBPinPRConcept.jpg| Image:BPFigureheadConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlStormyArt.jpg| Image:Ships graveyard.jpg| Image:JackWillGoingtoIsladeMuertaConcept.jpg| Image:BPInterceptorBattleConcept.jpg| Image:BPInterceptorBattleStoryboard.jpg| Image:BlackPearlSharkArt.jpg| Image:Concept Art 3.jpg| Image:POTC1TakeaWalkConcept.jpg| Image:Cursed crew concept art.JPG| Image:JackCursedArmConcept.JPG| Videos Trailers Video:Pirates of the Caribbean 1 Teaser Trailer|''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Teaser Video:Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Trailer|''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Trailer TV Spots Video:Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - CT 6, Pre|"The Ultimate DVD" Trailer Clips Video:Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Clip Able Bodied|"Able Bodied" Video:Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Clip Ghost Story|"Ghost Story" Deleted scene images Category:Galleries